Une âme en peine
by Volubilys
Summary: ff en cours de tranfère sur un autre pseudo.
1. Cendre

**Une âme en peine.**

_**Cendre **_

La terre était informe et vide. Les ténèbres recouvraient de particules noires tout ce qui n'était pas parti en fumée. Une ombre de suie semblait flotter au-dessus des cendres, ramassant de-ci de-là quelques joyaux et gemmes ternis, infimes trésors calcinés. 

« … Qu'as-tu fait, ô toi que voilà

Pleurant sans cesse,

Dis, qu'as-tu fait, toi que voilà…»

Un tourbillon de vent souleva cendres, poussières et scories emportant avec lui l'ombre mouvante. 

Il y eut un soir.

Il y eut un matin.

Et ce fut un nouveau jour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_ extrait de « Sagesse » de Paul Verlaine._


	2. Fromage

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Fromage_**

_Voie 9 ¾, 1er septembre._

Le long du quai, le Poudlard Express attendait impatiemment que les retardataires montent dans ses wagons pour pouvoir enfin partir. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas encore 11h et donc il allait encore devoir attendre.

Une foule grouillante, bruyante et bigarrée s'était emparée du quai partant à l'assaut des derniers wagons libres. Quoique, ce ne fut pas l'entière vérité, la plus grande partie des gens amassés là ne monterait pas dans le train, pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient pas étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, lieu où se rendait le Poudlard express. Pourtant ces gens avaient une excellente raison d'être là. Il s'agissait de la famille des élèves.

Donc il y avait là des adolescents qui montaient dans le train, des familles qui restaient sur le quai. Et puis il avait des adolescents qui devaient monter dans le train mais qui ne faisaient pas. Dans cette catégorie de personne il y avait ceux qui cherchaient d'autres adolescents, ceux qui attendaient que d'autres les trouvent et il avait ceux qui se cachaient savamment dans la foule pour que ceux qui cherchaient ne les trouvent pas.

Bref chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Remus Lupin (17 ans, grand, maigre et blond) arriva sur scène à 11h 53, les vêtements débraillés, l'insigne de Préfet épinglé de travers, les cheveux en bataille et complètement hors d'haleine. Visiblement il avait couru en chemin. A peine eut-il mis le pied gauche sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, qu'une masse sombre lui tomba sur les épaules, masse qui stoppa net la course de Lupin et l'aplati contre le sol.

Une fois immobile, la masse noire se révéla être un être vivant. Pour ce qui est de son appartenance à une quelconque espèce, les avis divergeaient. Certain le rattachait à l'espèce des chimpanzés, d'autre l'associaient aux mules, d'autre encore trouvaient qu'il devait s'agir d'une forme évoluée de Veracrasse. Certain le rattachait à quelque entité démoniaque… bref bien peu lui accordait une place dans l'humanité… Et pourtant.

" Dégage de là Black ou .. Menaça Remus le visage écrasé contre le sol.

" Ou quoi ? répliqua Sirius Black en s'asseyant confortablement sur le dos de son ami.

" Ou je te transforme en … marmonna Lupin

" En quoi ? Demanda Sirius l'air très intéressé.

" En crapaud buffle ! Acheva de menacer Remus.

" Ben ça va être dur, c'est moi qui est ta baguette. Répondit Sirius en fouillant les poches du jeune Lupin.

Il y eut un bruit de pas tout proche.

" Salut James ! Salut Peter ! Lança Remus en tentant de redresser les doigts pour faire un signe aux nouveaux arrivants.

" Salut ! Répondit James Potter (17 ans, taille moyenne, brun).

" 18 ! Répondit Peter Pettigrow (17 ans, petit et gros).

Remus essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait avec Peter. Pourtant à ce qu'il put constater, ce dernier était parfaitement normal.

Comprenant l'interrogation de Remus, Sirius prit immédiatement la parole.

« Monsieur Peter Pettigrow ici présent est allé passer ses vacances en France. Pays connu pour ses innombrables fromages. Et sa seigneurie en a tellement mangé qu'il a fait une intoxication et depuis il ne peut plus dire que des nombres… »

" 79 ! confirma Pettigrow.

" Comment peut-on avalé huit kilo de fromage en seulement deux jours ! S'exclama Sirius avec un ton grandiloquent.

" 45 78 ! protesta Peter

" Pauvre bête, continua Sirius de manière théâtral.

" 5612 ! Protesta de plus bel Peter

" Mais est ce que je mange des croquettes moi ?

" 78 ! Répondit Peter d'un air penaud.

" Excusez moi, brave gens… Marmonna Remus qui en avait plein le dos de Sirius. Mais c'est pour ça que sa majesté Black Premier se sert de moi comme siège ?

James s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

" Ha non, pas du tout. Commença à expliquer le jeune Potter en agitant un doigt sentencieux juste devant le nez de Remus.

" Absolument pas ! Confirma Sirius.

" 45628 ! Ajouta Peter.

" Tu n'y es pas du tout. Continua James.

" C'est juste que tu es en retard. Compléta Sirius.

" 1235.

" Très en retard même.

" Nous étions inquiets.

" 458.

Sentant que la litanie allait être longue, Remus soupira. Il prit appui sur ses mains et se redressa dans une geste brusque. Sirius ainsi désarçonné roula boula et alla heurter un passant non identifié.

Le passant, qui d'ailleurs était une passante, dut effectuer une figure légèrement acrobatique pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

La passante se tourna, ou du moins se pencha, vers Sirius avec visiblement l'intention de lui dire sa manière de pensé à propos de cette bousculade. Le jeune Black, visiblement très a l'aise en position allongé sur un quai de gare et au pied de la passante… passante qui ne passait plus car la bousculade l'avait arrêté… la dévisage du regard.

Peter, James et Remus ( ce dernier se relevait péniblement, les vertèbres lombaires en bouillies) dévisagèrent eux aussi la passante qui ne passait plus.

Il s'agissait d'une adolescente sensiblement du même âge que l'abruti qui se trouvait allongé à ses pieds, pas vraiment grande, brune, les cheveux coupés n'importe comment et complètement ébouriffé.

« Azaël ! » S'écria Sirius en affichant un sourire radieux sur son visage.

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Visiblement il avait du mal à associer le nom avec la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

" Ne prononce pas mon prénom, tu va le salir, sale rat d'égout puant ! Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.

" Mais ma douce colombe, reprit Sirius d'un ton mielleux, comment t'appellerais-je alors ?

" Ne m'adresse même pas la parole, larve gluante de veracrasse.

" Mais mon amour, je t'aime moi, même si tu confonds les trolls avec des coiffeurs. Reprit Sirius en pouffant de rire.

" Je dirais même mieux, commenta James, il devait s'agir d'un troll manchot et aveugle.

" Ces pauvres cheveux avaient-ils mérité d'être ainsi massacré. Renchérit Sirius.

" Paix à leur âme. Ajouta James .

" Comme ça on dirait Potter. Compléta Remus (qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la par du Potter en question.)

Azaël fit une moue dédaigneuse avant de prendre la parole.

« Je te donnerais bien un coup de pied, fiente de troll, mais j'ai pas envie de salir mes chaussures avec de la crasse venant de la très illustre famille des Black » Cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.

L'attaque fit mouche et Sirius devint rouge de colère.

« Sur ce, bande de vermine, je vais quitter votre auguste compagnie car je ne tiens pas à rater le train, moi ! »

Azaël fit volt face et s'éloigna à grand pas en direction du Poudlard Express.

James et Peter aidèrent Sirius à se relever. Un froid glacial s'était abattu sur le groupe.

Silence…

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller nous aussi, intervint Remus au bout d'un moment, Le train ne va pas tarder à partir. »

Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent en silence vers le Poudlard express.

L'année scolaire aurait pu commencer mieux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Note de l'auteur_.

Blablabli et blablabla ! La suite le lundi 30 mai, vers 18h, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

:-)

_Volubilys. _


	3. Rickshaw

**Une âme en peine.**

**Rickshaw**

_Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre, 12h26._

Le Poudlard express filait à vive allure à travers la campagne anglaise, fringant comme un jeune premier, ivre de vitesse.

Dans un wagon de tête, dans un compartiment presque désert, Nisha Tsatriya (17 ans, grande, très maigre, type indien, couverte de bijoux clinquants) et Azaël Morninglory (que nous avons déjà rencontré dans le chapitre précédent) discutaient, ou du moins Nisha parlait et Azaël écoutait avec un air passionné. Cependant il faut préciser qu'Azaël était une très bonne actrice et savait avoir l'air parfaitement intéressée même lorsque la conversation l'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne fallait donc pas ce fier à son air passionné par la conversation.

En plus d'une heure, Nisha n'avait cessé de parler de ses vacances, faisant un compte rendu détaillé jour par jour et presque heure par heure de tous ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait. Ce compte rendu était d'autant plus passionnant de comme tous les ans, Nisha avait passé les mois d'été en Inde, chez sa grand-mère paternelle. Azaël entendait donc pour la cinquième années consécutives, les même histoires.

Discrètement et sans perdre son air passionné par ce que lui racontait son amie, Azaël jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre.

12h27

« …splendide. Navrabai-dji ; qui n'avait jamais assisté à la grande fête des cerf-volant de combat s'est précipité pour… »

12h27

« … en acheté. Dans la rue il y'a plein de vendeur à la sauvette qui en fabriquent et en vendent de toutes les couleurs… »

12h27

«…pour l'occasion. Mais en descendant l'escalier qui donnait dans la rue, il a glissé sur une pelure d'orange. Il est … »

12h27 (il y a des minutes qui durent des heures.)

« … tombé la tête la première et il a atterrit juste devant un rickshaw1. Le Rickshaw-vala2 l'a évité de justesse mais n'a pas pu éviter le tas d'ordure qui se trouvait sur le bord de la rue… »

12h28 (enfin).

« … le passager du rickshaw était recouvert de détritus et c'est mis à hurler des choses qu'aucun de nous n'était capable de comprendre. C'était un touriste Allemand, un moldu…Tu savais que c'est très à la mode chez les moldus d'aller en Inde ?… »

12h28

« … quelque part ils ont bien raison, l'Inde… »

12h28

« …est un pays magnifique, on y trouve… »

12h28

« … des … »

12h28

« …paysage. .. »

A ce moment précis du monologue, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant la parole à Nisha.

Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers la-dite porte avec curiosité.

Caché derrière un monticule de friandise, Lily Evans (presque 17 ans, mince, rousse) fit son entrée en scène.

Lily laissa tomber son butin sur la banquette, à côté de Nisha et se laissa tomber elle-même sur la banquette à côté d'Azaël.

« Soyez la bienvenue Lily-dji3 ! » Intervint immédiatement Nisha. « Votre présence nous honore ! »

Lily soupira comme un cheval.

« Alors cette réunion des préfets ? » Demanda Azaël.

La jeune Evans roula des yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

« In-ter-mi-na-ble! Je suis restée coincée entre Lupin et un préfet de Serpentard. Et puis le discours : et bla et bla et bla … Et vous ? »

« Nisha me racontait ses vacances. » Répondit brièvement Azaël.

Azaël et Lily s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« J'ai apporté plein de cochonnerie pleine de sucre et de gras ! » Intervint rapidement Lily pour changer de sujet de conversation le plus vite possible au cas où Nisha aurait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour reprendre son monologue.

" Mais tu en as apporté pour un régiment ! s'écria Azaël. On va prendre dix kilos chacune si on avale tout ça.

" Et on va perdre toutes nos dents ! Compléta Nisha.

" Oui, mais ça fait des semaine que j'en rêve. Haaaaaaaaa les confiseries sorcières, y'a rien de tel !

Azaël et Nisha lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Lily.

" Je viens de passer deux très long mois entourée de moldus, avec que des moldus à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre à la ronde.

" Mauvaises vacances ? Demanda Azaël.

" Horrible ! J'ai cru mourir. Ca a été les deux pires mois de ma vie ! Répondit vivement Lily.

" Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Tempéra Azaël.

" Tu ne peux pas imaginer le calvaire que ça a été. Deux très long , mais alors très très long mois avec des moldus qui soient vous prennent pour une bête de foire ou vous prennent pour un monstre.

" Je suis sûr qu'il y a pire comme vacances d'été ! Intervint froidement Azaël.

" Ma chère Marmotte...

" Ne m'appelle pas marmotte ! La coupa sèchement Azaël. Je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça.

" ... toi qui vis dans sans doute la plus fantastique famille de sorciers qui existe, Tu ne peux pas imaginer ni même comprendre ce que c'est que de vivre avec une sœur qui vous traite de monstre dégénéré dés que vous la croisé dans un couloir, vous cracherait dessus si elle en avait l'audace. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de pire à supporter.

Un voile passa dans le regard d'Azaël. Son visage se figea. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais s'abstint. Sa réaction passa totalement inaperçu.

" Elle te traite de monstre ? S'inquiéta Nisha. Tu es une sorcière, pas un monstre.

" Ho mais pour elle les sorciers SONT des monstres. Répliqua Lily. Je comprendrais encore son point de vu si j'avais été comme..

Lily hésita, comme si les noms qu'elle allait dire lui écorchait la bouche.

" ...comme Black ou Potter. Cracha-t-elle avec le plus grand mépris. Viles, mesquins, méchants, hypocrites. De vrai rebut du monde sorcier. Des êtres abjects...

Qu'est ce que tu parle bien d'eux. Intervint Nisha avec un sourire narquois.

" ... Immondes, méprisables, dangereux, insolent, malfaisant, odieux, perfide, pitoyable...

" Effectivement tu en parle très bien. Intervint Azaël. Tellement bien qu'on croirait que tu va te marier avec.

" Ho oui ! S'écria Nisha dont le visage venait brusquement de s'illuminer. Quel beau mariage ça ferait !

" Quoi ? S'écria Lily horrifié.

" Mais oui ! Reprit Azaël. Madame Lily Black.

" Ou mieux, intervint Nisha, Madame Lily Potter.

" Non mais ça va pas ! Protesta Lily.

" Ho oui, Lily Potter. Confirma Azaël

" Plutôt mourir !

" Et vous auriez des enfants... un fille ! Reprit Nisha.

" Non un garçon ! Contredit Azaël

" Quelle horreur ! Répliqua Lily avec dégoût.

" Un garçon qui s'appellerait... Continua Azaël, imperturbable.

" Howard? Proposa Nisha en riant.

" George? Proposa a son tour Azaël dans un éclat de rire.

" Non ! Pitié !. Se défendit bravement Lily.

" Todd?

" James-Junior?

" Neville?

" Marvin?

" Harry?

" Ho oui, Harry.

" Harry Potter, le fils de l'amour de Lily Evans et James Potter. Précisa Nisha qui avait du mal à ne pas rire de la tête que faisait Lily.

Complètement mortifié, la jeune Evans avait baissé les yeux et avait des frissons d'horreur à l'idée d'épouser Potter et avait la nausée à l'idée d'avoir en enfant avec (Surtout pour ce qu'impliquait le fait d'avoir un enfant, ceux-ci ne naissant ni dans les choux ni dans les roses.)

" Pauvre Harry, avoir pour parents Potter et notre Lily, il y a sans doute pas pire pour commencer dans la vie. Intervint Nisha.

" Oui, mais imagine quel beau mariage cela ferait ! Ajouta Azaël dont le rire était à présent calmé.

Cette dernière réplique fut suivie d'un long silence moqueur, rêveur ou dégoûté selon que l'on s'intéressait à Azaël, Nisha ou Lily.

A près un long moment, Lily se tourna vers Azaël.

" Dit, pourquoi est ce que tu t'ais coupé les cheveux ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour changer définitivement de conversation.

" C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Renchérit Nisha. Tu avais des cheveux magnifiques !

" 45 89 ! Répondit simplement Azaël.

Lily et Nisha regardèrent leur amie avec surprise.

" 7520. Confirma Azaël.

Nisha poussa un cri strident. Lily se plaqua contre la cloison le plus loin possible d'Azaël.

" Tu as touché Pettigrow ! S'écria Lily. Tu es contaminée !

" Vade retro satanas ! Conjura Nisha en formant une croix avec ses index.

" Nous allons devoir procéder à un grand exorcisme.

" Le démon est en toi !

Azaël eut un sourire face à l'agitation que la prononciation de quelques nombres avait provoqué. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa Lily et Nisha s'agiter toutes seules.

Pendant ce temps, le Poudlard Express continuait à filer à travers la campagne anglaise, emmenant toute la jeunesse sorcière anglaise vers une nouvelle année scolaire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Note de l'auteur.**

Blabla et blibli. Je suis désolée, j'avais promis de publier ce chapitre lundi soir, mais le site est en rade depuis 2 jours, alors je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant aujourd'hui.

Chapitre suivant « Bombabouse », vendredi 3 juin après-midi. (si le site marche, of-course).

Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

:-)

Volubilys

* * *

1 Rickshaw : voiture légère tirée par une bicyclette ou un scooter, destinée au transport des personnes. 

2 Conducteur de rickshaw.

3 Le « dji » qu'ajoute Nisha après les noms est une marque de déférence en hindi, qui peut se traduire par Madame ou monsieur... cependant d'habitude on le transcrit par « ji » et non « dji », mais ça se prononce « dji ».


	4. Bombabouse

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Bombabouse_**

_Réfectoire de Poudlard, 1er septembre, 20h03_

James Potter ouvrit doucement la porte du réfectoire. Black, Lupin et Pettigrow se trouvaient juste derrière lui et ne disaient pas un mot.

Ils étaient en retard et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, les quatre compères avaient une très bonne excuse. Excuse qui tenait, cette fois à une intervention de Rusard. Le concierge les avait interpellés dans le hall alors que le groupe venait à peine de poser les pieds dans l'école, alors que selon toute vraisemblance, il était impossible que les quatre compères aient eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit de répréhensible dans l'enceinte de la-dite école.

Le concierge avait interrogé les quatre adolescents pendant près de vingt minutes sur un hypothétique complot visant à lancer des bombabouses sur les premières années lors de la cérémonie de répartition.

L'idée était sans doute excellente du point de vue des maraudeurs mais elle n'était cependant pas d'eux. Pour ce défendre, ils avaient donc laissé la parole à Pettigrow. Pettigrow était un habille parleur et surtout la personne toute désignée pour rendre complètement cinglé Rusard. En effet, les symptômes de l'allergie au fromage de Peter ne s'étaient en aucun cas estompés depuis le matin et le pauvre garçon ne pouvait toujours ne prononcer que des nombres.

Pour rendre encore plus cinglé Rusard, Potter, Black et Lupin n'avaient cessé d'émailler les explications de Peter de phrase du type : « Peter à parfaitement raison » ou « Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Pettigrow », faisant croire de la sorte que eux comprenaient les nombres de Peter allant même jusqu'à faire croire à Rusard que le problème ne venait pas de Pettigrow mais bel et bien de lui-même.

Toute cette histoire s'était terminé par une fouille des quatre adolescents, qui bien évidement n'étaient pas en possession d'une quelconque bombabouse. (Pour cela, il fallait encore attendre le lendemain, qu'ils aillent faire leurs réserves chez Zonko.)

Cependant, même si cette intervention de Rusard avait fini par tourner au ridicule et beaucoup amusé les adolescents qui en étaient initialement les victimes, cela les avait néanmoins mis en retard pour le dîner et la cérémonie de répartition. Il allait falloir entrer dans la grande salle bondée sans se faire remarquer et ce sans la cape d'invisibilité de James. (Cette dernière étant soigneusement ranger dans la malle de son propriétaire et donc actuellement aux mains des elfes de maison.)

Potter attendit patiemment que la porte se situant au fond de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les premières années pour faire signe à ses camarades que la voie était libre. En effet alors que le groupe d'adolescent se faufilait discrètement et rapidement entre les tables et les élèves, l'attention de la majeure partie de la population présente était tournée vers l'estrade où le choixpeau magique attendait l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves.

Pratiquement à quatre pattes, Black, Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow rejoignirent les premières places libres qu'ils trouvèrent à la table des Griffondors, en faisant bien attention à ne pas prendre les places réservées aux premières années. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les quatre adolescents émergèrent et s'assirent. Ils s'ingénièrent alors à avoir l'air d'être assis là depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Cependant leur plan qui avait l'air parfait en tous points, du moins à leurs yeux, avait un grave défaut, celui de ne pas savoir à côté de qui on s'asseyait. Ce détail, auquel les maraudeurs n'avaient absolument pas fait attention se rappela à leur bon souvenir alors même qu'ils faisaient semblant d'écouter la chanson du choixpeau.

« Pousse-toi, larve de veracrasse, tu me bouche la vue ! » Entendit Black juste à côté de son oreille droite.

« Alors Potter, en retard ? » Fit une voix provenant de la place jouxtant celle de James.

Sirius et James eurent des frissons d'horreur et se tournèrent doucement vers leur voisine respective.

Azaël eut un sourire carnassier et hautain. Lily se mit à jouer machinalement avec son insigne de préfet.

Sirius et James qui avait eu la formidable idée de s'assoire chacun de leur côté de la table, avait l'insigne honneur de se trouver assis à côté des personnes qu'ils détestaient le plus dans l'école. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de se mettre à parler tout les deux en même temps rendant impossible la compréhension de ce qu'ils disaient. Au bout de quelques secondes de charabia, Sirius et James se tournèrent en même temps vers les premières années, stipulant de la sorte à leur auditoire que la conversation était finie.

Azaël et Lily étaient fort peu satisfaite et voulurent s'adresser à nouveau à leurs ennemis préférés. Mais la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau les perturba.

La voix de McGonagall commença à résonner dans la salle. La professeure de métamorphose qui venait tout juste d'être promu au rang de sous-directrice, commençait à égrener les noms des premières années.

« Avery, Tex »

Un jeune garçon roux s'avança. McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Poufsouffle » Cria le Choixpeau.

Tex Avery s'avança donc vers la table des Poufsouffle et le reste de l'école oublia jusqu'à son existence. Les poufsouffles n'intéressaient que les poufsouffles.

« Beans, Jelly »

Une fille grande, grosse, laide et rouge de timidité s'avança à son tour. McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Griffondor » Annonça le Choixpeau, presque désolée.

Jelly Beans s'avança vers la table des Griffondor où elle fut accueillie par quelques quolibets.

« Black, Regulus »

La foule des élèves comme des professeurs retenir leur souffle.

Un jeune garçon brun s'avança. La ressemblance avec Sirius était tellement forte qu'il était impossible de ne pas deviner que Regulus et Sirius était frère. Le jeune garçon balaya la foule du regard avec hauteur et défiance avant de recevoir, lui aussi, le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Juste avant que le choixpeau ne lui glisse devant les yeux, il avait eut le temps de voir que les élèves ne le regardaient pas lui mais s'était majoritairement tourné vers Sirius et murmurait entre eux.

« Serpentard » Annonça le Choixpeau sans hésitation.

Regulus Black retira le choixpeau et le rendit à McGonagall. Il balaya à nouveau la foule du regard avec supériorité et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

Les regards des élèves allèrent alors de Sirius à son frère, avec visiblement une seule et unique interrogation dans les yeux. Le frère serait-il aussi terrible que son aîné ? Car avoir un Sirius Black, c'était déjà difficile, mais en avoir deux, c'était la catastrophe.

Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent alors que Regulus prenait place à sa table. Le première année eut un sourire méprisant et ses lèvres formèrent des mots silencieux.

Sirius devint cramoisie. Il serra les dents en faisant saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

Regulus eut un rire méprisant et se détourna.

« Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer ! Lui... Toute ma maudite famille... Qu'ils meurent tous et qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer ! » Cracha Sirius violemment et avec une haine indicible.

Les élèves assis près du jeune Black se crispèrent. L'adolescent avait l'air prêt à exploser.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

La voix d'Azaël résonna. Elle avait un accent glacial.

Sirius se tourna brusquement vers sa voisine de table et lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Que ferais-tu si ça arrivait vraiment ? » Continua Azaël sans s'occuper du regard de Black. Il y avait une ombre dansant dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Je serais fou de joie ! » Répliqua Sirius, agressivement.

« C'est ta famille ! Comment peut-on être 'fou de joie' à la mort de sa propre famille ! » Répliqua Azaël.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de faire partie de la parfaite famille Morninglory où tous le monde est beau et gentil ! » Cracha Sirius.

« Ho oui, ma gentille et parfaite famille... Il y a des familles que l'on souhaiterait voir mourir pour le bien de l'humanité et d'autres qui peuvent bien mourir que l'humanité ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! »

Azaël avait dis cette réplique avec un tel violence qu'autant du côté de Lily et Nisha que du côté de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, ils regardèrent fixement Azaël sans comprendre.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence.

Pendant ce temps Penny Cyline et Hanna Esthetic avaient été envoyés chez les Serdaigle.

« Lera, Cho » Appela McGonagall.

La cérémonie continuait son cours.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ----

**Note de l'auteur.**

Bliblibla, bliblabli... Encore un chapitre de bouclé... La suite le vendredi 10 juin.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer.

:-)

Volubiliys

(3 juin 2005)


	5. Confiture

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Confiture_**

_Salle commune de Griffondor, 3 septembre, 8h28_

Lily Evans n'en revenait pas, elle était en retard le premier jour de classe. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Même Azaël la marmotte s'était levée avant elle. C'était incroyable, Azaël avait réussi à se lever plus que dix minutes avant le début des cours.

Lily sortit en courant de son dortoir en finissant de boutonner son uniforme. Elle dévala l'escalier plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait au grand désarroi de son postérieur. Elle lança un « silencio » sur Pettigrow (qui se trouvait devant la porte de son propre dortoir) avant même qui l'adolescent n'ait le temps de comprendre le comique de la situation.

Lily fila comme l'éclair en direction de la sortie, passa de justesse entre deux troisième année qui discutaient tranquillement au centre de la salle commune, elle enjamba un chat noir qui lui coupait devant sans respecter la priorité à droite. Lily arriva comme un boulet de canon devant l'ouverture et se jeta dans celle-ci. Surprise, la grosse dame poussa un petit cri strident. Lily lança un vague bonjour à la gardienne de l'entrée de la maison de Griffondor.

« heu.. au-revoir! » Répondit la grosse dame avec perplexité.

Lily n'entendit pas. La jeune fille était bien trop pressée de rejoindre la grande salle pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Lily poursuivit sa course à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard, évitant élèves, professeurs, chats, crapauds, fantômes, esprits frappeurs, concierge et autres obstacles mouvants. Par contre prise par la force d'inertie elle rata plusieurs portes, se cognant dans les rampes etc.

C'est donc complètement essoufflée que Lily Evans dérapa devant la porte de la grande salle et atterrit sur les fesses. Un éclat de rire la renseigna que James Potter se trouvait juste derrière elle et se moquait d'elle à gorge déployée.

Un silencio bien appliqué cloua le bec à l'importun.

Lily se releva et vérifia l'état de sa tenue. Quand tout lui parut remis en ordre, elle poussa la porte pour faire son entrée dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

La pièce était pleine d'élèves et grouillante d'activité. Chacun vaquant plus ou moins à une activité alimentaire. Quoique les première année avaient encore du mal à s'adapter et passaient plus de temps à observer autour d'eux qu'à manger ce qui était devant eux.

Au moment exact où Lily posait le pied gauche dans la pièce, une nuée de hibou fit, elle aussi, son entrée en scène. Pour pouvoir atteindre la table des Griffondor, la jeune fille dut donc slalomer et éviter les volatils qui sillonnaient la grande salle en rase-mottes. La jeune Evans y retrouva Nisha.

Nisha Tsatriya était une lève tôt, toujours debout la première à Griffondor, cela expliquait qu'elle était installée le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée et surtout qu'elle avait devant elle non seulement de la vaisselle et de la nourriture, mais aussi des livres, plumes, parchemins et autres outils utile pour travailler et faire ses devoirs. Cette situation faisait qu'au grand désespoir de ses professeurs ceux-ci se retrouvaient avec des copies et des devoirs comportant des annexes de miette, tâche de confiture et de thé... etc. Le pire qui était arrivé à Nisha étant d'avoir écrire la moitié d'un devoir de potion avec de la confiture de prune (le pot de confiture ayant été sans doute trop près du flacon d'encre) et surtout d'avoir été capable de rendre la copie tel quel au professeur. Pour cette prose collante certes de très bonne qualité (Poudlard servant de la très bonne confiture de prune.. Enfin très bonne pour ceux qui aiment la confiture de prune) Nisha avait fait perdre dix points à Griffondor.

Forte de cette expérience, Nisha n'en continuait pas moins de faire ses devoirs sur la table du petit déjeuner, elle faisait cependant plus attention à l'emplacement du pot de confiture.

Au moment où Lily s'assit devant son amie, Nisha avait reposé livres et parchemins pour s'intéresser de plus près au Journal.

« Bonjour ? » Souffla Lily en se laissant tomber sur son siège, face à Nisha

Nisha releva à peine la tête de son journal pour lui répondre.

« Mauvais jour ! »

La réplique faisant partie des rituels matinaux, Lily ne releva pas. Par contre la jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle.

« Marmotte n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Nisha baissa le journal qu'elle tenait pour regarder lily.

« Car tu as déjà vu Azaël se lever suffisamment tôt pour prendre un petit déjeuner et aller en cours autrement qu'en courant ? »

Lily fit un signe de la tête pour dire que non. Azaël n'avait pas été surnommée « Marmotte » sans raison. Elle se couchait le plus tôt possible et se levait aussi tard qu'elle le pouvait, arrivant aussià dormir pendant les cours et les interclasses. Cette narcolepsie latente avait cependant comme effet secondaire de faire de la jeune fille la plus mauvaise élève de la promo, tout le monde se demandait comment elle arrivait à passer d'une année à l'autre.

« Pourtant Marmotte n'est plus dans le dortoir. » Fit remarquer Lily.

Nisha leva les sourcils... effectivement c'était étrange, mais il ne s'agissait que d'Azaël Morninglory, il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'à Griffondor beaucoup plus d'élève au comportement inquiétant que tout ce que pouvait faire Azaël en une vie entière.

Nisha se replongea dans la lecture de la une du journal tandis que Lily se lançait à la recherche du pot de confiture. La momentanée disparition d'Azaël ne semblait pas l'atteindre outre mesure. Il y avait tellement de raison de n'être ni dans son lit ni à la table du petit déjeuné, des raisons telle qu'être aux toilettes pas exemple.

« Quoi de neuf dans le journal ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur le pot de confiture (sous une pile de parchemins), s'était muni d'un toast et avait commencé à étaler une épaisse couche de confiture dessus.

« Politique, politique et politique ! » Répondit Nisha. « Depuis le saccage du ministère des affaires moldues, le journal ne parle que de terrorisme et de politique. »

Lily finit d'étaler la confiture sur sa tartine avant de répondre.

« Ben on n'a pas toujours la chance d'avoir un psychopathe en liberté et de plus chef du parti de l'opposition. »

Nisha leva les yeux vers Lily.

« Parti de l'opposition ? » S'étonna la jeune indienne. « « Une milice.. Un groupuscule extrémiste... Sa majesté Psychopathe 1er fait certes beaucoup parler de lui et de ses idées, mais c'est encore un paria. Il a sans doute des idées alléchantes aux yeux de certaines familles sorcières mais sans argent il n'ira pas loin. »

Lily avala le morceau qu'elle venait d'arracher à son toast.

« L'argent est le vrai pouvoir. » Soupira-t-elle. « Quelque part heureusement qu'il est pauvre, on s'rait pas dans la m--de s'il avait d'la tune ! »

Nisha observa attentivement Lily. Visiblement la manière donc la jeune fille venait de finir sa phrase n'était pas tout à fait normale.

« Oui, l'argent est le vrai pouvoir. L'argent lui ouvrirait beaucoup de portes... » Confirma la jeune indienne en continuant à observer son amie.

« P'tain, t'a raison ma vieille, s'en-ulé se sentirait plus pi---r. »

Lily se rendit compte avec horreur de la manière dont elle venait de parler et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour la réduire au silence.

Nisha attrapa en silence le pot de confiture et en observa le contenu.

L'autre bout de la table James Potter et son acolyte de toujours, Sirius Black, ne purent plus retenir leur rire plus longtemps.

Ainsi commença le premier jour de classe de Poudlard cette année là.

---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ------- ---- ----- --- ---- ----- ----- -- --- --

**Bliblabla et bliblibla.** (les notes de l'auteur en somme)

Pour commencer. Merci à : **Alana Chantelune**, **Faby.fan**, **Eskarine** et **Cemeil** pour leurs reviews. Merci et encore merci, je suis une review-addics! Je remercie aussi à Lisandra qui m'a mis dans ses favoris.

Sinon parlons un peu de cette fic. Contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser croire l'aspect décousu des chapitres, il y a un scénario et une intrigue... mais si! Puis-que je vous le dit!... OK, pour le moment c'est subliminal, ça va apparaître plus au fur et à mesure.

:-)

Autrement, le chapitre suivant: "Balade" sera un peu plus long que le standard des chapitres depuis le début (standardfixé à 1500 mots.. et oui, les chapitres sont courts et en plus je le fais expres.). Le chapitre 6 fait environ 2500 mots.

Dans ce chapitre, on ne parlera que des maraudeurs et de ce que l'on peut rencontrer dans les sous-sol de Poudlard. Bonne ou mauvaise rencontre, ça vous le découvrirez la semaine prochaine. Publication le vendredi 16 Juin.

A +

Volubilys.

(_Le 10 juin 2005_)


	6. Balade

**Une âme en peine.**

**Balade**

_Quelque par dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, 7 septembre, 03h28_

Remus et Peter regardaient fixement un morceau de parchemin qu'ils éclairaient à l'aide d'un lumos scintillant. De son côté, James inspectait les murs de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et Sirius faisait de Ombre chinoise avec ses mains dans le halo du lumos.

« Personne dans les environs ! » Finit par dire Remus.

« Mais la carte semble avoir un problème. » Compléta Peter.

« Quel genre de problème ? » Demanda James.

« Y'a un point lumineux derrière le mur ! » Répondit Peter.

« Quel mur ? » S'enquit Sirius qui se tordait les doigts pour faire une ombre de poulpe sur le mur devant lui.

Peter indiqua le mur qui était à sa droite.

James se rapprocha de la carte et observa celle-ci à son tour.

« Etrange ! » Conclut-il. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu de point de cette couleur, c'est pas un humain, ni un fantôme... ni une créature. »

« On n'a qu'à aller voir ! » Proposa Sirius.

« Pas si simple. » Répondit Peter. « Y'a pas de porte. »

« No Problem ! » Répliqua James, qui visiblement avait aussi très envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur.

Le jeune Potter sortit de sa poche une boite de carton pâte bleu et rouge. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un sachet de velours carmin.

Sirius s'approcha de son ami et lui prit le sachet des mains. Il fit glisser le contenu du sachet dans sa paume.

Une pierre rouge iridescente de forme lenticulaire.

L'oeil de Thundera.

Le jeune Black frotta la surface lisse de l'objet contre sa manche et le plaça devant son oeil gauche.

« La vision par delà la vision » Murmura Sirius.

L'adolescent scruta le mur derrière lequel Remus avait dit que se trouvait une lueur étrange. Ses compagnons l'observèrent en silence.

« Alors ? » Finit par demander Peter.

« Ben, répondit Sirius, y'a pas de mur en fait. C'est une illusion. »

James s'approcha du mur en question et posa sa main dessus.

« Vachement bien imité alors. » Observa-t-il.

« Il y a quoi derrière l'illusion ? » Demanda Remus qui gardait toujours un oeil sur la carte.

Sirius observa le mur de plus près avec l'œil de Thundera.

« Un crypte vide avec au font des arcades et des piliers. J'vois pas derrière, c'est trop sombre. »

« La lueur ? » Demanda Peter à l'attention de Remus.

« Elle s'est éloignée. »

De son côté James testait des sortilèges en sourdine. Mais les uns comme les autres restaient sans effet.

Il est très difficile de passer à travers un mur qui n'existe pas.

Peter de son côté inspecta les recoins de du mur qui était au centre de toutes les pré-occupations du groupe, sans vraiment avoir plus de succès que James.

Soudain il y eut un éclair lumineux dans l'étroite pièce où se trouvait le groupe.

Quand l'éblouissement fut passé, James pu constater qu'une fine brèche s'était formée dans le faux mur. Il constata rapidement aussi qu'il s'était roussit les sourcils.

« Qui m'aime me suive ! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans la brèche tandis que celle-ci commençait déjà à se refermer.

Sirius n'attendit pas et se jeta à son tour dans l'ouverture, immédiatement suivit pas Peter. Remus ferma la marche les yeux toujours rivés à la carte.

Les quatre adolescents aboutirent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il venait de quitté. Plus loin, la lumière des lumos se réverbérait sur de grands piliers d'albâtres.

Sirius rangea l'œil de Thundera et ouvrit la marche en direction des piliers, les autres le suivirent.

Derrière les piliers se trouvaient les restes d'une architecture à but mortuaire. Au centre d'une pièce basse de plafond, un tombeau s'érigeait là, froid et solitaire. Un gisant de femme figeait l'image de la mort dans ses plus beaux atours.

James s'approcha de la statue mortuaire qui était allongée sur le tombeau.

La pierre était abîmée, portant d'innombrable marque de coup, d'entailles comme des griffures. Le visage de la morte avait été frappé, buriné et rendu méconnaissable.

James observa de plus près la statue.

Certaines griffures faites à la pierre étaient cernées par des tâche sombre laisser par du sang vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

« Qui peut avoir eut l'idée de mettre une tombe dans une école ? » S'étonna Sirius.

« D'après la carte, intervint Remus, nous somme sous le terrain de Quidditch ! »

« Donc, compléta Peter, dans ce qui reste sans doute de la crypte de la chapelle de l'Auguste Palais. »

Sirius regarda Peter sans comprendre de quoi ce dernier pouvait parler.

« Jusqu'au XVIème siècle, le directeur de l'école et sa famille vivaient dans une demeure privée à l'écart du château : l'Auguste Palais. » Ajouta Peter pour palier à l'ignorance du jeune Black.

Peter était peut-être le moins doué du groupe en ce qui concernait la magie, par contre il était le plus fort pour ce qui concernait l'histoire de la magie et l'histoire de Poudlard. Chose se révélant parfois d'une très grande utilité quand on explorait les fin fond de l'école.

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda Remus en indiquant le gisant.

« Pas la moindre idée » Répondit James

Les inscriptions avaient été arrachées de la pierre.

« Et la lueur ? » Demanda James à l'attention de Remus.

« Pas très loin. »

Sirius se désintéressa du tombeau et inspecta les zones plus sombres de la pièce.

« Il y a une porte là. » S'exclama-t-il.

En fait de porte il s'agissait d'un arceau évidé qui donnait dans une pièce voisine.

Comme le tombeau où ils se trouvaient n'avait aucun intérêt à leurs yeux, les quatre adolescents passèrent dans la pièce voisine.

Ils découvrirent une pièce qui s'étendait jusqu'à se perdre dans l'obscurité.

« Des tombes ! » Constata James en regardant autour de lui.

Des caveaux et des tombeaux plus ou moins richement décorés se succédaient le long de la pièce, dans des alcôves.

Sirius s'approcha des niches qui se trouvaient à sa gauche.

Les pierres avaient, comme dans le caveau d'où ils sortaient, été ravagé.

« La lueur est dans cette pièce ! » Fit remarquer Remus qui regardait la carte. « De l'autre côté de l'ombre. »

James et Sirius scrutèrent du regard la nuit qui leur faisait face. Ils eurent un frisson nerveux. La crypte sentait la mort, ce qui se cachait dans la nuit ne devait pas être plein de vie.

Un petit bruit cristallin résonna faiblement dans la crypte faisant sursauter les quatre adolescents.

Sirius sortit l'Oeil de Thundera de sa poche et scruta la nuit.

Rien.

Il avança la pierre toujours collée à l'œil.

James le suivit, brandissant sa baguette en amplifiant son lumos.

Remus, les doigts crispés sur la carte, les yeux rivés sur l'ombre avança à son tour.

Peter, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, inspectait du regard les moindres recoins qui les entouraient, n'avançant qu'à pas mesurés.

Le bruit des pas des quatre jeunes gens résonna sur les pierres. Sinistre et fantomatique.

Un écho glacial répondait à chacun de leur pas.

Les ombres des gisants dansaient dans une macabre sarabande.

La lumière du lumos finit par se réfléchir sur un mur face au groupe. Ils venaient de traverser la longue crypte sans rien y rencontrer.

Soudain, Sirius remarqua que la lumière s'accrochait étrangement dans une des alcôves mortuaires. Il baissa la pierre magique a travers laquelle il regardait et pointa sa baguette en direction de l'ombre qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans la pierre.

Un lumos éclatant découpa des silhouettes grises dans la nuit permanente qui régnait dans la sépulture.

A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des tombes, des stèles et des statues mortuaires.

« Là » Murmura Remus en désignant une alcôve.

James et Sirius dirigèrent plus précisément la lumière qui émanait de leur baguette vers le point que désignait Lupin.

Il y avait une forme sur le massif cercueil de pierre.

Une forme humaine.

Une forme assise.

De dos.

Un fantôme ?

N'osant pas bouger. Les quatre adolescents observèrent la forme qui leur renvoyait une lumière bleu grisâtre.

Un fantôme.

La fréquentation quotidienne avec des êtres ectoplasmiques leur avait permis de connaître l'innocuité de ces êtres morts depuis longtemps.

Le groupe s'approcha prudemment du fantôme.

Un fantôme.

Petit.

Un enfant.

Un**e** enfant.

Le fantôme d'une petite fille.

Le fantôme d'une petite fille avec une robe rouge.

Rouge ?

Une robe _rouge _?

Comment un fantôme pouvait-il avoir une robe rouge ?

Remus s'immobilisa.

Les fantômes n'avait pas de couleur ! Comment la robe de cette gamine pouvait-elle être rouge ?

Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un fantôme !

Qu'est ce que c'était alors ? Une vrai petite fille ? Ici ? Dans cette sépulture vielle de plus de 500 ans ?

Remus voulut prévenir ses camarades mais une voix enfantine s'éleva.

« Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? »

Silence méfiant.

« Non vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi. »

La petite fille parlait seule.

Silence.

«Vous allez me faire du mal...»

Les quatre adolescents s'échangèrent un regard inquiet

« Je ne veux pas... »

Tous venaient de comprendre que ce qui se tenait devant eux pouvais être quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un fantôme.

« Je ne veux pas... »

Ils firent un pas en arrière.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on me fasse du mal. »

La petite fille se tourna.

James, Peter et Remus eurent un frisson d'horreur. Sirius eut une moue de dégoût.

La petite fille n'avait pas de visage.

La peau brûlée, arrachée.

Les orbites vides.

Les lèvres en lambeaux laissant voir une dentition éparse.

S'il était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, la chose qui se tenait là ne pouvait pas être vivante.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

Elle bondit avec une rapidité fulgurante.

« Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que l'une de ses mains saisissait le bras de Sirius qui avait trébuché lors de son mouvement de recule.

Une main décharnée.

Des doigts sans ongles, à la chair arrachée et aux os visibles.

Retenant un cri d'horreur et de stupeur, Sirius vit l'autre main de la chose s'abattre sur son visage. Il sentit le contact glacé sur sa peau et les os saillants de la main monstrueuse lui griffer les joues.

James et Remus s'étaient précipité au secours de leur camarade. Ils attrapèrent l'enfant et l'arrachèrent. Surpris par le peu de résistance qu'ils rencontrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent propulsé en arrière par leur élan. Le corps de la chose-enfant leur échappa et alla percuter une stèle. Le corps glissa au sol. Inerte.

Les adolescents observèrent la chose qui avait un aspect monstrueux et seulement la force d'une enfant.

La chose-enfant frémit et se recroquevilla. Le bruit d'un sanglot d'enfant trembla dans l'air stagnant du tombeau.

« Que font des vivants dans la demeure des morts ? »

La voix grave et hautaine résonna un long moment sans qu'aucun des adolescents du groupe ne puisse en déterminer la provenance.

« Vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! » Reprit la voix.

La silhouette argentée d'un homme sortit de l'une des alcôves, traversant la pierre de la sépulture.

Un fantôme.

Il s'avança vers la chose-enfant. Il se pencha vers elle, lui caressa les cheveux et la prit dans ses bras.

Pas un fantôme, un esprit frappeur.

« N'était-ce pas suffisant de lui faire du mal quand elle était dehors ? »

L'esprit frappeur s'avança vers le groupe, les faisant reculer vers le mur du fond.

« N'était-ce pas suffisant de l'emmuré dans ce tombeau ? »

Remus fut le premier à sentir la pierre glaciale contre son dos.

« Pourquoi venir pourchasser une enfant jusque sous terre ? »

James fut le dernier à sentir la pierre glaciale contre son dos.

« Dehors, intrus, et ne revenez jamais en ces lieux, je ne serais pas aussi clément ! »

Il y eut une explosion. Remus, Peter, James et Sirius sentir la résistance du mur disparaître. Ils tombèrent en arrière.

Il fallut quelques minutes a chacun pour comprendre que l'esprit frappeur les avait envoyés de l'autre côté du mur. Dans une pièce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, n'avait aucune issue vers la crypte.

James fut le premier à se relever. Il inspecta le mur qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était quoi cette chose ? » S'écria Sirius, à peine remit de la rencontre et de la traversé du mur.

« Nigel Formic » Répondit Peter, encore vaguement étourdi, la tête dans les mains. « Nigel Formic, le 14ème directeur de Poudlard. »

Sirius se tourna vers son ami avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

« Formic est connu pour avoir fait revivre le corps de sa fille Rosa qui est morte noyée. Acte contre nature et de puissante magie noire. »

« La chose n'avait pas l'air d'une noyée. » Fit remarquer James.

« La populace a pendu Formic et lapidé l'être contre nature... Mais la chose ni vivante ni morte, ne pouvait pas mourir une deuxième fois, alors on raconte qu'ils l'ont enterrée dans un cercueil de pierre et scellé la tombe. »

Il y eut un silence. Ils étaient adossés à l'un des scellés de la tombe.

« Pourquoi faire revivre une morte ? » S'interrogea Sirius à haute voix. « Pour la démonstration de puissance que ça représente ? »

Remus eut un sourire sarcastique. Sirius avait la sensibilité d'un troll.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

Le jeune lupin étala la carte sur le sol. Il l'avait serrée tellement fort dans sa main qu'elle était complètement froissée.

Il l'observa attentivement.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il d'une voix lugubre. La sortie est de l'autre côté de la crypte, y'a pas d'issue par ici ! »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Ils étaient coincés dans un souterrain sans issue.

La nuit allait être longue.

-- --- ----------- -------- --- --- ----------- ---------- --- ----------- ---------- --- ----------- -------

_**Blablabli et bliblibla** _

_Voilà, c'était donc le sixième chapitre de cette histoire.. Mais comment vont-ils se sortir de ce très mauvais pas ? ... ben pour le savoir va falloir attendre un peu, pour des raisons personnelles, le chapitre 7 n'est pas encore écrit (d'habitude j'ai au moins un chapitre d'avance dans l'écriture), je vais tout de même essayer de l'écrire pour le vendredi 24 juin... _

_Sinon l'intrigue de cette histoire est toujours relativement subliminale, mais j'avais besoin de placer certaines choses avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.. ça fait, ça va commencer à bouger, soit au chapitre suivant._

_Sinon encore merci aux lecteurs/lectrices qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews et à celle qui ont deviné mon identité mais qui ne disent rien ..._

_Merci !_

Volubilys.

_(16 juin 2005)_


	7. message de l'auteur

**Message important de l'auteur. **

Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, je n'avais pas envie de la publier sous mon pseudonyme habituel. Cependant, en l'état actuel de chose, cette situation me force à avoir deux pseudo et ça me rend légèrement schizophrène, alors, pour simplifier ma vie, je vais transférer cette histoire sur mon pseudo habituel.

Vous trouverez la suite de cette histoire sur le pseudo **Reveanne**

vous remercie de votre compréhension.

Volubilys, alias Reveanne


End file.
